


Hands

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't stop the fluff, F/F, Fluff, New writing style, Prompt Fulfillment, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss in 36, Carmilla and Laura can't take their hands off each other (not in a smut kinda way - more like hand holding behind the pillow) and the others start to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy.

At first she doesn't notice the staring until the sudden rumble of a throat being cleared raises her suspicions enough for her to turn. Of course, Carmilla is laying on her bed reading an aged book with her leg propped up. But Carmilla isn't actually reading the book and it lays slightly on her stomach, her brown orbs on Laura's hazel.

“What?” Laura asks with a laugh at the back of her throat. When Carmilla looks at her like that, it's almost always diabolical.

“Come here,” Carmilla whispers, her finger swaying to her words to beckon the human.

Laura just rolls her eyes, a half smile on her features, before turning around and continuing to write her report. Like clockwork, Carmilla has abandoned her bed and swiftly encircles her arms around Laura's midsection. Smelling her hair and holding onto her hands.

“Right on time,” Laura breaths contently.

She stands like that for another hour until Laura decides enough time has elapsed and she turns off her computer, shockingly enough, and follows Carmilla to the bed. They banter for a few moments before they fall asleep, their fingers still interlocked.

+++

“Sup, crushes on vampire!” LaF says happily as they round the corner.

Carmilla almost instantly lets her hand fall from Laura's and moves away a few inches. Laura scolds her with a half smile at her shyness but looks to LaFontaine and says a hearty hello.

LaFontaine smiles widely, looking at Carmilla playfully suspiciously, and making a fake salute. “Well then,” they say instantly, “I gotta get to class. See you two laters.”

Laura watches them go before turning to a very intrigued Carmilla who is looking at the bulletin board for class field trips. Brushing her hands into the vampire's, she whispers, “Crisis averted,” and pulls Carmilla along to their next class.

+++

Carmilla's heart explodes and her hands tingle when she slips her fingers between Laura's when she teaches her how to waltz in their dorm room. She craves the touch, the love, and after the girl had made them official, Carmilla interlocked their hands faster than she could blink.

Yet it was private, she thinks when LaF or Perry or the amazon come tromping in the room and she immediately disengages from Laura. She thought she was being very secretive of their holding hands, hiding it behind pillows, only really doing it in their room, but somehow every time she saw LaF they were smiling smugly as if they knew something.

She wonders briefly if she's as sneaky as she thinks.

+++

Laura just walked through the door with a great smelling paper sack of Chinese food when Carmilla pounces. She says not a word when she grabs the bag swiftly and interlocks their fingers together even faster. The only explanation is a wink and a smile before sitting on the bed and having lunch. Their index fingers hooked while they eat.

They talk briefly of Laura's classes and Carmilla's philosophy class before running down to the prominent question of her friends.

“They don't know do they?” Carmilla asks.

Laura snickers but says very affirmatively, “No, Carm. They don't know.”

It assuages the vampire for the day.

+++

They definitely know something, Carmilla thinks as she sits at a large table filled with Laura's friends, food, and presents for Christmas dinner. It was usually customary for most of them to go home for the holiday, but seeing as Laura's father was sick and Perry and LaFontaine's parents were extremely busy, they decided to stay on campus.

She was linking their fingers together under the table when she finally, and quite flamboyantly realized the truth behind her not so sneakiness.

Carmilla asks LaFontaine to pass the rolls, even though there was a closer bowl of them on Laura's side and she waits a beat before realizing her mistake.

LaFontaine slowly lifts a roll from its confines of the bowl, looks to Perry and Danny before smiling widely, and throws it into Carmilla's corset as they cry, “Oh hold her hand already!”

They all screech of laughter, even Laura who hides it with a finger across her lips, while Carmilla fishes it out and blushes, a vampire can blush you know, and places it on her plate slowly.

Yep, Carmilla thinks, they definitely know something.

+++

When LaF turns the corner the next day, Carmilla does not disengage from Laura and she even smiles at them.

They smile widely, winks and clicks their tongue, before waving happily and walks away.

Carmilla leans down to Laura's ear and whispers, “Crisis averted.”

Laura laughs happily.

+++

Carmilla secretly loves hand holding. It was such a simple thing but it makes her breath catch and her knees quake to feel Laura's warmth. Time slows to a crawl and all Carmilla can think about is the hand in hers. Someone who does not flinch away from her. Someone who loves her and only her. It was almost like magic.

And as she cuddles up to Laura in bed for the night, their hands interlocked and their breathing in synch, it is the only thing flooding Carmilla's mind with happiness and joy.

 


End file.
